Blame the Heatwave
by Samsumg Super Aladdin Boy II
Summary: There was a heatwave, and it messed up both their brains a little, bringing things out that neither had acknowledged. Originalshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of a really old fic... really, really old... Anyway, this is Pokespe, and is Green the ****_guy_****. As such, it's Yaoi, boyxboy. You've been warned.**

**I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

It was really quite hot and Red detested hot weather. As such, he'd been lazing around outside the Pokémon Centre, extremely bored. He sat, or rather, was draped, around a bench outside, hoping to tempt a breeze.

He saw a person down the road walking towards him rather purposefully, and that threw him off a little. Who would be walking to him like that? They had a rather ostentatious hair style, and through he thought he recognised it, his heat-addled brain was having trouble recognising who it may have been.

The hair was chestnut brown. The figure was wearing a green jacket. The face, which was quite close now, was smirking. _Oh, so that's who it is_, Red thought, the gears in his brain finally turning.

It was Green, his arrogant rival. Though, Red realised dimly, he wasn't quite so bad lately. He didn't boast quite so much, didn't put Red down so much. Didn't act like a total jerk so much. _I haven't seen him for awhile_, he thought sadly.

Being stuck in a town plagued by a heat-wave made him lazy, so lazy he didn't even want to think, let alone talk, but Green was now in front of him. At Green's greeting, he just slumped further down the bench so he was looking up at the other sideways.

"What's up with you, Red? You're normally… well, more_ annoying_." Red merely grunted in response. Green sat down next to him, sighing. He didn't like hot weather either, but he dealt with it better than Red did.

Red barely recognised Green studying him, many things flitting through his eyes, a light flush on his face, accompanied by a slight look of internal battle. He barely realised the flush on his own face.

He simply attributed all this to the heat. It was very hot, after all, so he wasn't in any mood to look into things.

Green had been talking about the supposed drought, and the fact that those in the area were only allowed four-minute showers.

_Showers._

He had an idea! He jumped up quickly, and made for a ball around his belt. He called out Poli, who had been in his ball because it was cooler in there.

"Poli, use _Bubblebeam_ on us!" Poli complied, and so they were drenched. Red thanked the water Pokémon and put him back in his ball.

"See," he said grinning, "now we're nice and, ah… c- cool." He stammered when he saw Green's expression.

_Internal conflict and hunger_.

It was then that he realised he was feeling the same thing.

_Wow, the heat must be really getting to us_, mused Red.

Red didn't get either of them in that moment. He decided he didn't really need to, that maybe it was better unexplored, so he cast around for a way to distract himself.

"A- ah, Green! There… isn't really that many Pokémon in this area, is th- there? Makes it h- harder to, ah, train, 'specially when it's hot, and-"

Red cut himself off. _Was that an innuendo? No_, he scolded himself,_ no it wasn't, because since when do you look into such perverted things?_ Oh, and of course he had to lock eyes with the other just then. He looked away, the flush on his face darkening slightly.

He registered the fact that he'd been glaring at the ground for a few moments, and Green was watching him, confused.

"It's very hot!"

"Don't you think I noticed?"

"Y- yeah, of course." The both of them were trying to look at anywhere but each other.

You don't see a guy for a few weeks, then when you do, boom! _Awkward_. That was it. Right?

So he launched into a seemingly endless tirade of random topics.

_Have you seen Blue lately, how's old man Oak, how many badges have you got now, how are your Pokémon, did you see that new game, Potions are really expensive lately, it's so hot…_

He hadn't noticed Green moving closer, but now he was suddenly upon him, his lips pressed against his. He hadn't noticed how he moved his head for better access.

It was simple, and sweet, until Green's arms went around Red's waist and Red's hands slowly went up Green's back and neck, finally tangling in his hair.

Any space that might survived between them was now _gone_.

Red moaned into the kiss, and this allowed Green to slip his tongue into his mouth. Red's tongue met Green's and they battled for dominance, until Green's won out.

Green bit Red's lower lip, then started sucking and licking it, and Red would have fallen over if it weren't for Green holding him up.

They pulled apart when the lack of air became a problem, and Green turned away. Red saw the deep colour on the his face before he turned away, but was too lightheaded to realise his own flush.

Green began walking, and Red stood there for a moment, still dazed, before calling out, "Hey, what was that for?" and running after the other.

When Red caught up to him, he'd turned away and said rather breathlessly, "Y- you wouldn't shut up. So I shut you up."

The both of them had forgotten the fact that they were soaked _through and through_ completely.

They walked on, blaming the heat for what had happened. After all, intense heat could do strange things to anyone's brain. They could figure out why they liked it, why they wanted another kiss from only each other, when it was _cooler_.

* * *

T**hat turned out really different from the original! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

******EDIT: if you want to read the fic that this one is based upon, please continue on to the next chapter!**

**-Aisusoudo**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first fic I ever wrote! The first story is based off this one, which I decided to upload for teh lulz. I'm not changing it at all whatsoever, so all the spelling errors and such will remain intact.**

**Be warned, it is ****_very_**** poor.**

* * *

It was an unusually hot day in the City of Ceruleon. This was proved by the sweat forming on Red's brow and the fact that his feeling of annoyance was only growing. He wiped the sweat away again, for the thiry-thousandth time it seemed to Red. He cursed to himself. He hated hot weather. He however then noticed someoned down the road. Someone very familiar. Red began to run towards the figure. He cursed himself, again, before reaching the other. It turned out to be none other than his rival, Green.

"Oh, hey Green. Have ya caught any new pokemon?"

The green-eyed boy glanced up before replying.

"No, there aren't many pokemon in this area besides oddish and abra."

"Oh," was all Red could reply with. This heat was starting to get to him. The both of them just stood there, waiting for the others to say something. Though Green didn't want to come to terms with it, he couldn't help but notice that he had missed the idiot's voice.

"Are you almost done?" Green wearily sighed.

"Hwuh? Oh... sorry, I guess I kinda zoned out..." Red sighed, replying, before going on a rant about how he couldnt find many pokemon, as he was finally getting accustamed to the heat.

Green had stood there for the best part of twenty minutes. He was only listening to the sound of Red's voice, not the words that his idiot spoke. His idiot? Green shookhis head a little, wondering where this had from Eventually Green got sick of listening to Red rant on about pointless things... he didn't have time for this, he was ment to be training, so he could win against his- the idiot. So he stopped Red ranting with the first thing that came in to his mind. Though why it came in to his head, he did not know. He leaned in toward the garnet-eyed boy , still oblivious, and placed a single peck against his lips.

The idiot stopped talking immediaty, dumbfounded. Green simply away and began walking, not wanting Red to notice how coloured his cheeks had become.

"H- hey! What was that for!?" Red shouted.

"You wouldn't shut up," the other replies nonchalantly.

"W- wait for me," Red called running to catch up to Green. Red was suddenly very happy that it was hot, as the other would probably think that Red's face was the most coloured it had ever been from the heat. As Red caught up to Green, he pushed back the thought that he liked it. That he wanted... well, that he wanted Green to kiss him again.

* * *

**OMG that butchered me to retype! I was cringing through the whole thing. I... I can't. But, uh, thanks for reading!**

**-Aisusoudo **


End file.
